Being Together
by SeRaFi-KaWaii
Summary: Sakura's feelings for Sasuke was gone now... And she falls for naruto. And someone doesn't like this and will do all means to stop her from being with naruto with the help of someone so unsuspecting... Please read.. I really like chapter 3 & 4 coz these c
1. the feeling is gone

Well, I'm not much of a Naruto fan. I've only watched a few episodes so don't get mad in case I mess up with the words they're saying or their attitude... and I'm a newbie in fic writing. So please don't flame me.

And the disclaimer... I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Chapter 1: The Feeling is Gone**

The cherry blossom trees were starting to bloom once again. The pink petals always amaze some people. And among them, is Sakura. The girl picked up a strand of her hair and stared at it. _So much like these petals._ She sat under the tree and sighed. More people were passing her way and she stared at them. A familiar figure came into view. The blonde which she hated before. Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Ino waved at Sakura, with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Ino," Sakura said that in a rather lazy tone.

Ino leaned over to Sakura. "What's wrong? You're not happy to see me?"

"It's not like that… it's just that…" Sakura stared at the ground, not willing to look at Ino in the eye.

Ino sensed that Sakura's in a not-so-good mood today. "The blossoms… They look so… beautiful… so much like my… Sakura."

Sakura smiled at this. Ino is her best friend and will always be. She can't believe that they had been rivals… just for a boy!

"Wanna go with me?"

"Where?"

"Just wanna walk around the village. I wanna see what's new in Konoha today!" Ino extended her hand to her best friend.

"Sure! I've got nothing else to do today." And she accepted the hand that was offered. _Sasuke was the reason for our fight. And now… The feeling for him is… gone._

They began walking.

"Ne, Ino-chan…"

Ino glanced at Sakura. "What is it, Sakura?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Do you still like… him?"

Ino was shocked at first. _Who is she talking about? _"Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded. "Do you still like Sasuke-kun?"

"Why?"

"Just asking."

"Well, I gotta admit. The fight over Sasuke-kun has been stupid. Imagine, ruining a friendship for a boy!"

Sakura smiled weakly. "But you won't give up on him."

"Nor you. But now…" She shook her head, "I don't like him that much anymore."

"Ne? How come?"

"Now that I think about it… I guess it's not just meant to happen."

Sakura remained quiet.

Ino looked at her friend. "How about you? Do you still like him?" She kicked a little stone that was on her way.

"Not anymore."

Ino was not prepared for this answer. "Huh?"

"The feeling is gone…"

"Naruto."

Sakura stared at her. "Nani?"

"You like Naruto, don't you?"

Sakura blushed. "No! I mean – how did you know? I mean – Why did you think that I like him?"

Ino smirked. "I know you Sakura. I'm your best friend. And from what I can observe, you seem to like him. I can't believe you had fallen for that – that – that stupid guy who keeps on eating ramen all day!"

"He's not stupid! Naruto's not stupid as you think he is!"

Ino chuckled. "See what I mean?"

"Was it really that obvious?"

"You can't fool me. I know about those kinds of things."

"You're right. Hey! What about you and Shikamaru?"

"What? What's with me and Shika?"

"You two seem to be getting along just fine."

"Eh? We're just friends! And of course, we get along! We're on the same team, remember?"

"There's something in there… Getting along with each other. It's not the usual kind of thing."

"What are you saying there, Sakura? Me and Shikamaru are just friends! I wouldn't fall for that idiot who keeps on saying 'Mendokuse..' all the time!"

"Oh, really?" Sakura grinned.

"Really!" Ino turned her back to Sakura.

"If you're not falling for that idiot, how come you're blushing like crazy?" Sakura pointed to Ino's cheeks which were reddening.

"Am I? oh, it's nothing." She put her hands over her cheeks.

"Come on, Ino. Admit it!"

"Fine. You caught me. I like him. Anything wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong at all." Sakura smiled to herself.


	2. ino's plan

**Chapter 2: Ino's Plan**

"Miso chashu omori, please." (Spicy large noodles topped with barbeque pork.)

Ayame smiled and handed him another bowl. "That's your 18th bowl today, Naruto. Who's gonna pay for all that?"

"Kakashi-sensei, of course!" the boy kept on eating. He didn't mind the stares give by some people as his bowls piled higher and higher.

Kakashi, who sat beside him, heard that and put down the Ichya Ichya Paradise book which he was reading earlier. "Naruto, I'm not gonna pay for all of that! I don't want to spend my money just for something I didn't eat." And he picked up his book again. "And don't you dare disturb me. I'm gonna see what happens next."

Ayame gasped. "No one's gonna pay for that?"

Kakashi sighed. "Fine. I'll pay just for you, Ayame. And don't do this again." _Next time, I'll not go together with him if he eats. I'll end up paying everything._

Naruto beamed. "Arigato, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi waved a hand to silence him. "Yeah, yeah." And went on reading.

Ino pointed to the ramen shop near them. "Come on. Let's eat, Sakura. My treat! I'm getting hungry."

Sakura nodded. "As long as it's your treat."

They went inside the ramen shop. There were lots of people there. Ino went over a table and grabbed a seat. "One bowl of ramen please." She looked at Sakura. "What will you have Sakura?"

"The same."

"Okay, two bowls of ramen, then!"

Naruto finished eating his ramen (finally!). He was about to go out when he spotted two familiar people who just arrived. Sakura and Ino! "Kakashi-sensei. Sakura-chan's here."

Kakashi didn't seem to hear him so he decided to approach the girls.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Ino!"

Sakura glanced at the familiar voice. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto arrived at their table. "Hello!"

Ino nodded. "Hi! Sakura and I were just dropping by to eat."

Naruto smiled. "Just finished eating."

Sakura was silenced. Ino nudged her friend in the elbow and mouthed the words, _Say something._

"Care to join us, Naruto-kun?"

"My treat! You can join us!" And she grabbed another chair and sat down on it just so that Sakura and Naruto will be sitting beside each other.

"Another bowl of ramen sounds fine." And he went over and sat down next to Sakura.

"Now, now. Just talk about something while I go get the ramen."

Naruto and Sakura just nodded. Ino left them and went to get the ramen.

"Hey, Sakura-chan."

"What is it, Naruto?"

"How are you doing? Are you and Sasuke doing fine?"

"I'm doing fine without him. And he doesn't even like me." _How can he be thinking about Sasuke at a time like this?_

"Oh." He just smiled. "Kakashi-sensei is over there." He pointed out.

Sakura stared at him. By now, Naruto had grown taller. Taller than her actually. And she looked over to where he was pointing. "I'm sure he doesn't want us disturbing him. Nothing can keep him from reading that book."

Naruto nodded. "He said that to me a while ago. I wonder what's with that book."

"I never want to find out."

"Me too! I just can't imagine Kakashi-sensei reads that stuff!"

"So do I! It's just that he doesn't look like the kind of guy who does so!"

They burst out laughing. From a distance, Ino looked at them and nodded approvingly. _Sakura-chan's doing just fine. And it's good to see her smiling and laughing once again._

She got their order and hurried back to the table. "Here. Now eat."

"ITADAKIMASU!"

They began eating until they finished.

"That was great!"

"You said it!"

"Thanks for the treat, Ino!" Naruto grinned.

"No problem." _Now, I must get leave them so that they'll be alone together._

Ino began to stand up and head out. "I gotta go now. I promised that I would be back after three hours. Or else Asuma-sensei will kill me if I'm gonna be late again. Ja!" She went over to Naruto. "Hey, please take care of her, okay?" Naruto nodded. "Of course I will." She waved to Sakura. "See you next time Sakura! Ja!" She winked at her best friend and ran away.

"Bye, Ino!" Sakura waved back.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "So, what shall we do?"

_What's with Ino? She's giving me a chance to be with Naruto? If so, thanks for that!_

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura gasped. "Nani, Naruto-kun?"

"You're not…"

"What?"

"Forget it. As I said a while ago, what are we gonna do?"

"I have no idea."

Naruto looked around. There were too many people. Too crowded. His face brightened. "Got it!" And he grabbed Sakura's hand and ran with Sakura tailing after him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."


	3. alone and the unholy priest

**Chapter 3: Alone and the Unholy Priest**

Sasuke was walking around the seashore and decided to sit down. He sat on the sand and sighed. He was alone now. No mission or training. And no annoying Naruto. At this time, he realized that he missed his teammates. Even that annoying one. He was finally getting used to it. And also that Haruno girl, whom he felt has feelings for him. He ignored her before but as time passed, he started to realize that he felt the same way. But he wasn't ready to admit that.

The sun was setting. And Sasuke realized that it was starting to get late. He decided to walk back home. He stared at the ground, unwilling to talk to anyone. _This is so boring. I'm gonna die of boredom._

His mind was so preoccupied with many thoughts that he didn't look where he was going. He bumped into someone. On the ground, he saw the familiar blonde haired girl who kept on calling him. He smirked. Ino. Sakura's best friend.

He extended a hand and helped Ino up. He mumbled in a feeble voice, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Ino smiled. "No problem. It's okay. I'm going now. Ja!"

Sasuke stared at her as she went away. _Okay. For a second I thought that that girl was gonna go chase me and call me 'Sasuke-kun' all the time. She certainly changed._

"Girls. I can't understand them at all."

"UCHIHA!"

Sasuke looked around to see who called him. It was Shikamaru. "What?"

"Have you seen Ino? I think she passed this way."

Sasuke nodded. And pointed were Ino went.

"Mendokuse... And I gotta find her. Thanks!"

He went on his way and passed a plaza. (I'm not sure if there's a plaza in Konoha. But we can pretend…) He spotted another familiar figure. The one whom he didn't want to see. His brother Itachi.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging around. Looking for a place to stay."

"Where's your companion? The weird shark guy?"

"Kisame? I have no idea. He ran off because of that stupid argument we had and now I'm all alone."

_Alone? Just like me. I guess my brother and I are kinda alike._ "So, what are you planning to do? If the people see you, they'll report you."

Itachi nodded. "That's why I need to be in disguise." He stood up and showed his brother the disguise he made.

Sasuke stared at his brother in disbelief. It wasn't quite what he had expected. His brother was not in his usual outfit. Now, he was in a priest's robe. So holy. "You look sacred. This is so not you." And he laughed.

"Laugh all you want, foolish little brother."

Sasuke kept on laughing. _The murderer... dressed as someone as holy… as a priest? So unlikely! An unholy person as a priest! _After a few minutes, Sasuke managed to get hold of himself and stopped laughing. "You want a place to stay?"

Itachi nodded.

"Fine. You can stay at my place as long as you won't give me trouble." _Even if he killed the entire clan, he's still my brother and I won't let him get caught. I'll handle him myself._

"Thank you so much."

And they proceeded to walk.

Itachi looked at his younger sibling. For now, he had grown. Much. Much taller and more powerful. A true Uchiha. "How's your life?"

"Boring."

Itachi chuckled. "Got nothing to do?"

"Yup. All my teammates were gone."

"Guess we're on the same boat, little brother."

"I'm not little anymore. So stop calling me that."

"You're my brother and you're younger than me so I've got a right to call you that."

"Just stop it. Foolish guy."

"Foolish little brother."

They kept on calling names as they walked and it kept on getting louder and louder. The people they passed stared at them.

"What's up with those two?"

"Just another argument within brothers. The usual kind of thing."

"They're so close, right? I was never that close with my brother."

"You're not? I am and I kinda see us in those two boys."

Upon hearing this, the Uchiha brothers stopped and muttered a word of apology to the villagers. "So sorry to disturb you."

"No problem. It was kinda amusing."

Itachi and Sasuke went on their way with sweat drops.

Itachi spoke up first. "That was kinda embarrassing. You started it first."

Sasuke can't tolerate this. "Me? You did it first!"

"You did!"

"So that's it! You're not staying…"

"I'm so sorry. It'll not happen again."

"Fine. Let's go."


	4. ignorance and discovery

This is another chapter of my fic… well, I like this chapter because tit's about Sasuke and Itachi… well, please read and review. Thanks!

**Chapter4: Ignorance and Discovery**

It was already 6:00 in the evening. Itachi was in Sasuke's house, watching television, and still in his so-called "disguise." He was watching a basketball game with Sasuke beside him.

"Where is that darn stupid remote control?" Sasuke stood up and looked for it.

Itachi continued watching TV. "You mean this?" He held up the rectangular piece with buttons.

Sasuke headed back to his seat. "Yeah." He pushed a button and the channel switched.

"Hey! I'm watching here you know!"

"And this is my house."

"What kind of show are you watching anyway? A soap opera? Geez. I never know that my brother likes this kind of stuff. Those love stories and mushy stuff."

"They're interesting. And I don't get affected by that kind."

"Heartless, eh?"

"You can say that again."

"I don't think so."

"And you think I'm affected by these emotional scenes? You got me all wrong, bro."

"Oh yeah? And why are there watery stuff near your eyes then? They're called tears, I presume."

"Me? Uchiha Sasuke? Cry? I'm not a crybaby."

"You're crying."

"No I'm not. There's just something in my eye." Sasuke rubbed his eyes.

"Whatever. This stuff is boring me to death! Sasuke?"

"Hn?" He was still absorbed in the scene which he was watching. "It'd better be important. Because this is the scene where the main character is about to die and the man she loves wanted to die with her."

"Mushy stuff. Ew…! And main characters don't die, you idiot! Anywayz... Got any food there?"

"Hungry? Just look over there. You'll find something."

"What am I, your servant? I'm the guest here you know!"

"And you think I'll agree to be bossed around by you? You're the one who's hungry. Go get food by yourself!"

Itachi sighed. "Fine. I'll look for food." _What's the use of being older, when your younger sibling doesn't obey you?_

_I'm gonna kill him. Just wait and see, you foolish brother. _That was all they thought at once.

After half an hour of looking, Itachi exclaimed, "Found something!" He looked at it carefully. It was a fish. "Reminds me of Kisame. Oh well. I'm gonna eat this fish no matter what." He went outside and gathered some wood.

Sasuke looked over. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Cooking my dinner. What do you expect?" _And don't expect that I'm gonna give you any because I did all the work!_

Sasuke grabbed his brother's arm and led him to the kitchen. There, he showed him how to use a stove. "And you turn it on like this." _There are times I think that my brother was born in the primitive times…_

"Oh. Amazing. You're amazing for someone so… so… foolish."

He didn't mind the last remark. "I just turned on the stove. It's not a big deal."

"Don't blame me for not knowing. We don't use this."

"Yeah, whatever." And he opened the refrigerator and grabbed some food.

Itachi's jaw dropped. "I've consumed thirty minutes just to look for this... this smelly fish and you didn't tell me that… that to just get it from… from that thing!"

Sasuke chewed his food. "You never asked."

_You idiot! _ (Sasuke and Itachi's thoughts)

After cooking the fish, Itachi ate it. "Now, now. Where am I going to sleep?"

Sasuke pointed on the couch or sofa. "There."

"No way!" Itachi gave out a childish pout.

Sasuke was irritated by this so he said forcefully. "Then, sleep on the floor!"

"No way!" The elder Uchiha shook his head, still unwilling to do it.

A vein protruded from Sasuke's head. "Sleep outside!"

"I'm tired of sleeping outside."

_Oh, man. This person is so stubborn. I can't believe he's my elder brother. _"Then don't sleep!"

"What right do you have to tell me that I shouldn't sleep?"

After a few minutes of arguing, Itachi ended up sleeping on the couch. "What choice do I have?"

"Whatever. And don't you dare disturb me!" and Sasuke slammed his door shut.

Itachi can't sleep. So he ended up looking at some of Sasuke's stuff. He rummaged through drawers and found some things he didn't expect to see. Pictures of some people about Sasuke's age. There was a picture of a pink-haired girl, smiling.

"Pink hair, eh? It fits that girl perfectly. But I think I've seen that hair before…"

He looked at all the photos. All of the pink-haired girl.

"Who is she? Sasuke's girlfriend? But who in the right mind would want him as a boyfriend? Who? That boring foolish little brother of mine! Any girl who falls for him must be insane!"

he stopped and listened just to make sure Sasuke is not there listening. "But then again, he's got the looks. Like his brother. The Uchiha brothers are drop-dead gorgeous guys."

"You really think that you're that handsome?"

Itachi almost jumped. "Sasuke? Were you here the whole time?"

"None of your business. And what are you doing?"

He hid the pictures in his back. "Nothing."

"That was not a tone of nothing. That's gotta be something." He glared at his brother.

Itachi's sweat dropped. "This is just nothing."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You don't believe me?

Without warning, Sasuke reached into Itachi's back and grabbed the pictures. "What are you doing with my stuff?"

"you win, bro. I was just looking at your girlfriend's pictures."

Sasuke walked off. "Just some stupid pictures."

Itachi nodded. "Right. Nothing much."

Sasuke sopped in his tracks. "What did you mean by… GIRLFRIEND!"

"This girl right here." He pointed to the picture.

"Who? Sakura?" he grabbed the photo and looked at it. "Just Haruno."

"I think so. Your girlfriend's pretty anyway but I just didn't know what she had found in you!"

"And… what did you mean by that?"

"Well, you hardly talk. Well, that was before. You didn't inherit my charming attitude. And… you don't look as good as me."

"Whatever. And she's not my girlfriend!"

"Not?" Itachi gasped. "If not, then who is she?"

"Just a teammate."

"A teammate, huh? Is it possible that… my little brother likes this girl?" he gave a wicked grin to Sasuke.

"Me? Like that forehead girl? No way!"

"No way? You like her! I'm a guy too, you know."

"And… how does that relate?"

"I know exactly how you feel. And you like this Sakura."

_My brother? Knows how I feel? Has he ever been in love? _"But she likes someone else…"

"I'll do something. Trust me on this."

"Thanks, bro." _I don't trust him that much but... Oh, well._

"No prob." _Now, this oughta be interesting._

That just ends it… next chapter… about Hinata and Naruto... not much romance though... well, hope you read it.


End file.
